<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonas for yiff spot by BabyHunnieBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956600">Sonas for yiff spot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyHunnieBee/pseuds/BabyHunnieBee'>BabyHunnieBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyHunnieBee/pseuds/BabyHunnieBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sonas for yiff spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>furries</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/28507062/ (queen bee cat)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/30464433/ (soft pink jackalope)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/37994948/ (Barista cow)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/38738666/ (love-core snow leopard)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/39162005/ (Goth bunny)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/37579247/ (Honey deer)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/37055733/ (Crybaby doe)</p><p>Scalies</p><p> </p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/39111556/ (Cozy)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/26973353/ (Cutelcoatle)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/26324122/ (fancy dragon!)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/21043597/ (Hex)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/31461706/ (Sherbet)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/29273874/ (Sharku)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/33615506/ (Cozy coils)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/32887197/ Cozy coils2</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/32856973/ cozy coils3</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/32819622/ (Spicy frog)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/32462047/ (Blushy Shark)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/32255966/ (Snitties=Snake titties)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/33871207/ (Lizard lingerie)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/34492205/ (Graceful blueberry cobra)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/34360025/ (Candy Snake)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/35492093/ ( Soft shark)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/35399542/ (Bubble gum snake)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/17567438/ (The snake that got away)</p><p>https://i.imgur.com/oMZ4HhD.gif (Pink cobra tits)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/29894967/ (Pastel Cobra)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/28085641/ (Shadow puppet cobra)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/30219068/ (Radioactive cobra)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/29881861/ ( Red cobra)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/28420290/ (Bee cobra)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/27725129/ (Orca sea cobra)</p><p>other</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/24868136/ (Flying fox)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/24637761/ (Brown and purple dragonroo)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/23817766/ (Ombre bat)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/22982235/ (Pink and brown dragonroo)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/22979960/ (brown and blue dragonroo)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/22976562/ (purple and pink dragonroo)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/21632860/ (Blue and purple dragonroo)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/21632840/ (Mangenta and blue dragonroo)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/20424875/ (Pallid bat)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/30342434/ (Bearded vulture)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/34723409/ (Soft sheep)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/38836087/ (starry barn owl cat hybrid</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/38867977/ (starry barn owl cat hybrid</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/37464843/ (Pie bale tigress)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/37355712/ (Succubus bunny)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/37166436/ (jersey devil)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/36867951/ (Bat bee hybrid)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/26502733/ (Diamond bat 2)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/25693992/ (ghost bat)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/20424919/ (Vulture)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/32234303/ (Blonde vampire bat)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/29206625/ (demoness)</p><p>https://www.furaffinity.net/view/36161656/ (diamond bat)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>